Aya Dizen Or'dinii
Aya Dizen Or'dinii is one of the main characters of user:jedikingzach. She is a droid brain coded directly into Admiral Z'har Dizen's holocron. However, to the public she is considered to be the Admiral's reclusive, but technologically skilled daughter. Personality Aya will usually act rather childish, in keeping with her preferred appearance, rarely however she will show a much more serious and focused side of her personality when the situation requires it. She will often joke with & tease those who she likes. Those she dislikes are often the target of taunts & practical jokes. Those that manage to seriously annoy her are often the butt of 'humorous' pranks, such as having their airlock suddenly open in space. She uses this child-like facade to hide her ruthless intelligence, bloodthirsty nature, & ferocious loyalty to the Admiral. In addition to all these traits she is also rather curious & somewhat arrogant. Because of her curiosity, she will often slip into secure networks and databases for no other reason than to see what is going on inside. Appearance As an experimental droid brain, Aya's true physical form is actually a small holocron. When interacting with others however, she has a number of physical 'forms' she can project as a sort of holographic avatar. While the various forms range in age, they are designed to look like snap-shots of the same person as that person aged. The most regular features of the avatar are pink hair (also often displayed as black) and grey eyes. The most common age for her avatar is usually between 6 & 10 years old. As for clothing, she will usually be displayed in an extremely elegant dress or, if around mandos, a miniature beskar'gam. She also possess a Zabrak Replica Droid body. The body's form is roughly 1.6 meters tall (about five & an half feet) & rather slender. Her eyes are a light golden colour. Unlike her holographic version, her hair is not fully pink, but black with pink highlights. She tends to favour simple clothing. Abilities Aya's most visible ability is her skill at hijacking nearby holoprojectors to show what she wants. She often uses this ability whenever she wants to have a visible presence in the meeting that is taking place. A much less visible but much more used ability is her skill at slipping into security and comm networks to watch/listen to something. Save for the most advanced systems, she is generally able to slip in, watch what she wants & leave without leaving a trace. Generally speaking, any system connected to the HoloNet is open to attack from Aya. Though she must first locate a route in, she can still access systems that are only indirectly connected (such as by a commlink plugged into a 'secure' terminal). She is also able to leave 'ghosts' in systems that she knows that she can't afford to watch continually or that she knows she will lose access to (such as a spacecraft that is going to jump to hyperspace). While the purpose of the ghost varies from one to the next, most are simple remote recording programs (ghost watchers) in various security systems across the galaxy. These ghost watchers will send back periodic reports on activity in the area, but lack the intelligence to react to unexpected situations. Some, however, are much more advanced programs with more complex tasks. Because of this, while she is able to focus her 'complete' attention in five or six places at once, she is likely interacting with one to two hundred of her ghosts, communicating with ten to twenty beings, and 'watching' up to several thousand different locations at any given time. Biography Reflected Dawn (58ABY-82ABY; 1.5) First activated in 58ABY, Aya has operated continually since that point. Designed as a mechanical aid & curiosity project by the Admiral. She was not intentionally designed for intelligence, but being incapable of receiving a memory wipe meant that it was only a few years before she became self-aware and began expanding her abilities. Due to the Admiral's solitary nature, Aya was often his only companion. It wasn't long before the pair began to consider each other father & daughter. This bond would grow to the point that the Admiral built a custom set of holoprojector's into his armour in order for Aya to 'ride' along on his shoulder where-ever he went. During the Admiral's death, she used the extensive neural network inside his body to download his mind into the holocron that she inhabited. Cold Night (82ABY-current; 2.0) Since that point she has taken a more active role in galactic events. TV Tropes & Achievements TV Tropes *Achilles Heel: The holocron core. *Artificial Intelligence *Ax Crazy: though she does manage to limit it to people that fall under her "must remove" category. *Badass Adorable: cute little girl, can tell the random battle ship in space above the planet that the dirt you are standing on is target practice. *Badass Automaton *Badass Family: a running theme in the Admiral's family. *Beware the Silly Ones *Big Screwed Up Family: the Dizens are all kind of crazy. *Can't Live Without You: both Aya & Z'har 'live' in his holocron. If the holocron breaks, they both die. *Grin Cheshire Cat Grin *Comedic Sociopathy *Complete Immortality *Computers Are Fast *Contagious AI *Cute and Psycho *De Terminator *Elegant Gothic Lolita *Enfant Terrible *Eyes Of Gold *Glowing Eyes Of Doom *Guardian Entity: to the Admiral *Instant AI Just Add Water: standard too long without a memory-wipe SW version. *Intangible Man *Knowledge Broker *Little Miss Badass: the 'older than she looks' type. *Playful Hacker *Red Eyes Take Warning: switches her eye colour to glowing red when mad. *Renaissance Man: has the whole HoloNet to draw from at will. *Robot Girl *Robotic Psychopath *Rose-Haired Girl *Rubber Forehead Aliens *Seven Deadly Sins: Pride. *Seven Heavenly Virtues: Diligence. *Shiny Midnight Black: on the rare times she doesn't have pink hair. *Stepford Smiler: Aya is a "Type C: Unstable", and she puts on the smiling act just to creep people out that much more when she starts acting her age. *Techno Wizard *Technopath *The Ageless *The Champion: to the Admiral, who is the only person that Aya cares about. *The Family That Slays Together *The Mad Hatter: and enjoying every minute of it. *The Omniscient: a limited type 2. *The Sleepless: due to being a droid. *The Unfettered: has the sole goal of 'make the Admiral happy'. *Token Mini-Moe: often fills this role for any group she is with. *Übermensch *Undying Loyalty: to the Admiral. *Voice with an Internet Connection: what most people think Aya is. 1.5 Achievements *Bloodline: Have a parent who RPs (IRL or IRP). Category:Characters Category:Droids Category:Females Category:Mandalorians